psychonautsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lili Zanotto
Lili Zanotto is a camper at Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp. She is the daughter of the Grand Psychonauts Chairman, Truman Zanotto. She is a gifted psychic, having passed every test and earned every merit badge by the time Raz appears. In later parts of the game, she develops feelings for Raz and starts calling him her boyfriend. She likes plants, but does not get along well with certain campers, finding them loud and obnoxious. Story When Razputin breaks into camp an drops in on the Coach's speech at the start of the game, Lili is the only one of the campers who appears genuinely interested. However, she is subsequently very sarcastic to him, appearing unimpressed by anything he does. In Basic Braining, she tells Raz she has seen meat plants like the one there in a nightmare of hers. Later, after the Brain Tumbler Experiment, Razputin tells her about Dogen's brain being stolen by an insane dentist. She, too, had been dreaming about this, and the two agree to meet at Lake Oblongata by nightfall to figure out what is happening. Back in the Brain Tumbler,she is seen being held captive by Dr. Loboto in the Thorny Tower as well. When Razputin goes out to meet her by the lake, they agree Coach Oleander has a plot to take over the world. Lili is thrilled something interesting is finally happening at camp, but soon gets taken by the Hideous Hulking Lungfish of Lake Oblongata to the bottom of the lake. For Razputin, the chase is on. After obtaining Clairvoyance, Razputin can use it on Lili's Bracelet to see she has been taken to Loboto's lab, but not yet debrained because she has a cold, rendering the sneezing powder useless. At the top of the asylum, Lili is held hostage, and once Loboto is defeated and Sasha and Milla are rebrained, she is released from her restraints. Soon afterwards, Coach Oleander turns up, and as Sasha, Milla, and Ford get ready to battle him, they send Raz and Lili down to the bottom of the tower so they won't interfere, to great protest from both children. Down there, they discuss their relationship, and kiss just as Thorny Towers gets blown up. After completing the fiendish Meat Circus , Raz gets promoted to full-fledged Psychonaut, and it seems he and Lili must go their seperate ways, as she lives on the east coast and Raz moves around often. They kiss one last time, but are immediately told of a new mission: Truman Zanotto, grand head of the Psychonauts and Lili's father, has been kidnapped. The team immediately takes the jet and sets off towards their next assignment. Trivia *Even though she was kidnapped by Loboto, she is the only camper that was not debrained throughout the game. *Using Clairvoyance, she sees Raz as a caped Casanova-type lover, her "knight in shining armor" holding a rose. *Her age is never stated, although she is assumedly around 10 years old like Raz. Category:Characters